Lee Se Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Se Young * Nombre: 이세영 / Lee Se Young (Lee Sae Young) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: 'PrainTPC Dramas *Memorist (tvN, 2020) *How Are You Bread (Naver TV, 2020) *Doctor John (SBS, 2019) *The Crowned Clown (tvN, 2019) *A Korean Odyssey (tvN, 2017-2018) *The Best Hit (KBS2, 2017) *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS2, 2016) *38 Task Force (OCN, 2016) *Vampire Detective (OCN, 2016) *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014) *The Murder (MBC, 2013) *Adolescence Medley (KBS2, 2013) *Goddess Of Marriage (SBS 2013) *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *King's Dream (KBS1, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) *Yeongdeok Women's Wrestling Team (KBS2, 2011) *Kokkiri (MBC, 2008) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006, ep143) *Sisters of the Sea (MBC, 2005) *Single Again (SBS, 2005) *HDTV Feature - Shower (소나기) (KBS2, 2005) *Beijing My Love (KBS2, 2004) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *Merry Go Round (MBC, 2003) *Drama City - The Disco Queen (KBS2, 2003) *Land of Wine (MBC, 2003) *Country Princess (MBC, 2003) *Kitchen Maid (MBC, 2002) *My Love Patzzi (MBC, 2002) *TV Original Fairy Tale (TV로 보는 원작동화) - Robinson Crusoe in the Classroom (교실 속의 로빈슨크루소) (EBS, 2002) *Present (MBC, 2002) *I Want to See Your Face (MBC, 2001) *Foolish Princes (MBC, 2000) *Best Theater - (그, 그녀에게 버림받다) (MBC, 2000) *Best Theater - (송이야 놀자) (MBC, 2000) *Sunday Best (일요베스트) - A Dangerous Lullaby (위험한 자장가) (KBS2, 1999) *Promise (약속) (SBS, 1999) *Did We Really Love? (MBC, 1999) *My Mother's Daughters (엄마의 딸) (SBS, 1998) *The Great King's Road (대왕의 길) (MBC, 1998) *River of Brothers (형제의 강) (SBS, 1997) Temas para Dramas *''Song Of Confession'' tema para The Best Hit (2017) Películas *Duck Town (2018) *Blood Boiling Youth (2014) *Horror Stories 2 (2013) *Grape Candy (2012) *The Wonder Years (2007) *My Lovely Week (2005) *When I Turned Nine (2004) *Lovely Rivals (2004) *Dance with Solitude (2004) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep.343 Vídeos Musicales *Lee Seung Hwan - I Feel On You (feat. Lee So Eun) (2014) *Jung Dong Ha - If I (2014) *Boyfriend - Don't Touch my Girl (2011) *Black - 가슴아 그만 (2008) *S.E.S. - S.Ⅱ.S (2002) Premios * 2019 SBS Drama Awards: Excellence Award in Miniseries (Female) (Doctor John) * 2019 12th Korea Drama Awards: '''Female Excellence Award (The Crowned Clown) * '''2017 53nd Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Actriz de Minidrama (Laurel Tree Tailors) * 2016 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja junto a Hyun Woo por Laurel Tree Tailors * 2016 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz por Laurel Tree Tailors * 2014 12th Chunsa Film Art Awards: Mejor Actriz Joven por When I Turned Nine * 2005 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Joven por Shower Curiosidades * Educación: **Gogang Elementary School **Suhmoon Girls' Middle School **Suhmoon Girls' High School **Sungshin Women's University *'Aficiones:' Lectura *'Especialidad': Actuar, Cantar y Bailar *'Debut:' 1997 Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Lee_Se_Young2.JPG Lee Se Young.jpg Lee Se Young2.jpg Lee Se Young3.jpg Lee Se Young4.jpg Lee Se Young5.jpg Lee Se Young6.jpg Lee Se Young8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Prain TPC